dungeons_and_dragons_before_the_stormfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrace Civil War
Trouble in Little Terrace Town Upon the arrive on the island of Terrace Vault, it was apparent that something was not right. There was a stench in the air of tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The people seemed to scurry away whenever a public officially would see them and it seemed that the refugees of the Trade Republic of Hansa, with their high mortality rate, mortally wounded soldiers and under equipped medical staff had been restricted into the slums rested by the docks. Any attempt go past the dock gates were meet with strong resistance with the guards either forcefully removing those from the premises or being sent to the stockades posted on the upper walls. Those placed on the stockade were to be brutally humiliated. It would almost seem as if the city was about to explode into a full blown civil war. This was merely on surface as the underground seemed to being going through their own revolution industrially. Within the Garrivs Stronghold, many black market dealers flourished as essential goods had been redirected to the Royality stationed in Bleakhiem Keep. Strange serious of spider eggs proceeded this as those effected by the plague were given refuge but to no avail as they seemed more fascinated on the Eggs. Nevertheless, behind the scenes more and more deals had been made and the Garrivs Stronghold flourished in the tension. Black Dragon Trails With the capture of a band calling themselves the "Crew of the Umberlee" and the obtaining of a black dragon which had been divesting imports to the island, a series of Trails were to be set within the current weeks. The civil unrest, famine to the locals and the plague was to all be blamed on them so that the administration could continue their plans for isolationism from Dammurin. These attempts proved fruitful as the crew managed to escape with the Black Dragon as an accomplice. The high court judge of the prison was found dead due to blunt force trauma along with Forkus Visguard who attempted to fight the assailants. This proved fruitless as the documents for incriminating data was found on them and with the crew going into hiding, the people lost trust with the government. Bread Riots A week after the Trails, in the den of night a group of bakers found themselves short of wheat. Another week past and still not wheat. The government had completely taken control over the farms outside the city forcing them to ship to the royalty and nobles exclusively. This decision sparked out rage and as one baker turned into a thousands of angry hungry people, the Bread riots started. The people walked up to the gates of Bleakhiem and demanded food but this proved to be their undoing as the cannons place on the wall open fired into the crowd. The civil war had started. Early Days of the Civil war The early days proved to be a challenge for rebellion. With no central leadership and no consistent ideology or funds the rebellion was sure to be lost. But hope came forth as the crew was found in a pub down in the Garrivs Stronghold. They preached united and were hopefully decided on hurting neither Imperialists or Rebels. This gave hope to many and word reached the newly formed "Republican Government of Central planning and warfare" ''more commonly known as the Rebel high command. Newly elected High Commander Arch-Angel pushed for reform in a standing army and common use of weaponry. Although, the information reached the steward/Regent of the Loyalists. Regent Kingsley saw potential in their ability sending out couriers to not attack any civilian or engage in open warfare. This as well as the attempts from Arch-Angel proved useless as the crew seemed to up and disappear along with all contact within the Garrvis Stronghold. Late Days of the Civil war Word varies from this point as the historians once writing had taken up arms in order to fight for either side. It can be said however that Crew were found with rambling ideas about Weaver the spider taking control of the lower levels. The crew contacted with Kingsley refusing their call to help leading to the ''"Battle of the not so neutral zone," execution of Rebel forces in the area as well as medical physicians in the area. The Loyalist failed to gain a footing leading to the death of General Farkus Visguard at the hands of the Private Vega, the Vegan. This started a two prong attack onto the Bleakhiem Keep. High Commander Arch-Angel as well as the full conscript army of the Rebellion meet with the King outside the gates. Generals Jessica, Peter Along with Privates Vega, the Vegan, Ares, Zoro and Skyline all began their way through the Garrivs Stronghold and move their way to the inner most part of the gate so that it could be open. The Crew managed to open the gate allowing the rebel army to storm into Bleakhiem keep. The High Commander was seriously injured but the Crew managed to single handedly best the Lord-king in combat leaving him to his death. Ending the war with a Rebellion victory. Category:Events Category:Towns and Villages